ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JHand04
Welcome! Hi JHand04 -- we're excited to have Ghostwriter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro RE: Kingofgameshows800 Well, there is one thing, would you to make me an admin of this wiki like you, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi nice to meet you, I'm Terrence (Terry). I am a huge fan and happy to help out every now and then. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 21:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome and I'm more than glad to help. I know you don't know me well enough yet, but if I can prove myself to you would you consider making me admin also ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 04:22, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Admins Hey JHand can you promote both me and Kingofgameshows800 to admin? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 17:44, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi guys. At this moment, I am really unsure how I can go about promoting you to admins, since you've both been very busy with updating this site. I had been looking around for answers but have not really found anything of worth on this subject.JHand04 (talk) 17:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, I know I've been a little busy lately but I have more time now. Would you consider giving me a trial run? I know how to help run and organize a wiki and I can be very helpful for you.What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 19:34, June 15, 2016 (UTC) The background It was me I put up the notebook background I hope you like it What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 18:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC)